Airport Strangers
by PrinceLogan
Summary: Zexion is running late for his flight, and his luggage is getting heavier with each step. Thankfully, he bumps into a helpful security guard named Demyx. After Zexion finds his flight to be canceled, Demyx offers to let him come over for a bit.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Inspired by a joke from one of Kevin James' stand ups where he was talking about airports. Um, their last names are just their first names before they were nobodies. **

**Also, I've never been to an airport or been on a plane, so just try and bare with me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

Zexion Ienzo turned around and began to drag his luggage, walking backwards while trying to weave through the crowd in the airport lobby. If he didn't hurry, he would be late for his flight, and his luggage was starting to feel heavier with every step.

Ignoring the angry shouts directed at him from the other people, he made his way to the security luggage check. Sighing, he grabbed one of his suitcases and attempted to put it up on the counter. After a few tries, he dropped the suitcase and sat on it, putting his head in his hands.

He stayed in that position until he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Looking up, his eyes were met by a smiling blond man in a security uniform.

"Sir, do you need some help?" the blond man asked, holding out his hand.

Zexion examined the man's face for a few moments before letting himself be pulled to his feet by the smiling security guard. "Um, yes actually, if you don't mind. I can't get my luggage on the counter to be checked," he said, giving the man a sheepish look from behind a curtain of grayish blue hair.

"Oh, no problem. You could have just asked me, you know," the security guard said, heaving Zexion's luggage onto the counter.

"I know. But I'd rather have done it by myself," Zexion replied.

The blond man nodded. "Well next time, make sure you ask. You're too cute to be lifting such heavy stuff."

Zexion blushed. _He thinks I'm cute? Maybe he was joking._

"I'm Demyx, by the way."

The corners of Zexion's mouth lifted. "Zexion. And thank you so much for the help, Demyx."

"No problem, dude. It's all in a day's work." Demyx said, smirking.

Zexion took few steps forward before being stopped by someone's arm barring his way. Demyx stood in front of him, holding his arm out blocking Zexion's path, a metal detector in his hand.

Zexion groaned inwardly. _I forgot about this part. No wonder he was smirking._

Holding his arms out so Demyx could scan them, Zexion sighed.

After emptying the loose change out of his pockets, and taking off his belt, Demyx finally nodded at him, signaling that he was free to go on his way.

Zexion rolled his eyes. _Finally._ Pulling the strap of his bag onto his shoulder, he grabbed the handle of his suitcase and dragged it off the counter. Nodding in thanks to Demyx, he started walking to the ticket holders' counter.

On his way there, he glanced up at the board showing all the flights to check the status of his flight. He scanned it for a few seconds before finding his flight.

_Flight to Seattle - canceled_

His flight had been canceled.

Meaning he would be stuck at the airport for another 6 hours.

On the opposite side of the USA.

He felt like crying. He stood there for a while, getting bumped by a passerby every so often.

After about 15 minutes, he decided to turn around.

Sighing for what felt like the thousandth time that day, he turned and dragged his suitcase back the way he came.

When he got back to the security luggage check, he dropped his stuff at Demyx's feet and collapsed on top of it.

"Are you alright? What are you doing back here, shouldn't you be on a plane right now?" Demyx asked him.

Zexion just shook his head, looking at the floor in defeat. "My flight was canceled. I'm stuck here for another 6 hours."

Demyx smiled hopefully at him. "Well...I get off work in about half an hour. You could come chill at my place to pass the time, if you wanted."

Zexion stared at him, thoughtful. _He seems like a nice guy, but I barely know him. But anything would be better than staying here, in this crowded airport, for 6 hours, by myself._

"Yes. That'd be great."

**A/N: I feel like this is off to a very awesome start. This is gonna be fun to write. It started off as Roxas instead of Zexy and Axel instead of Dem-Dem, but if it had been AkuRoku, the story would be completely different.**

**Reviews would make me super happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KH or the characters.**

_What's wrong with me? I'm going home with a complete stranger. He could be a serial killer for all I know!_

"Zexion?"

Zexion looked over at the blonde man who said his name. "Hm?"

"Are you alright? You haven't said anything since we left the airport," Demyx said.

"Oh. I'm fine. I just don't talk much," Zexion explained.

"Oh I see."

They were in Demyx's car, on their way to Demyx's house. And Zexion was arguing with himself over it.

Demyx pulled the car into his driveway and parked. He turned to face his slate haired passenger. "Um, it might be kind of messy inside. Sorry. I'm not really the organized type."

Zexion just nodded and stepped out of the car.

Inside Demyx's house was very warm. Zexion shrugged off his jacket and put it on the coat stand next to the door. Looking around, he said, "It's...cozy."

Demyx smiled. "Thanks. Um, do you want anything to drink?"

Zexion shook his head. "No thank you."

"Alright. Just...make yourself at home. I'll be right back."

Nodding, Zexion walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

x-x-X-x-x

_Oh my God, what am I doing? Who invites random people to their house? I don't even know the guy! _

Demyx paced back and forth in his bedroom, thinking. It wasn't like he could change his mind, they were already at his house, and he couldn't just kick Zexion out. Sighing, he walked into the living room. Zexion was reading a book on his couch.

"So um...Where are you trying to go?" he asked, attempting to make conversation.

Zexion looked up at him after he finished reading a paragraph. "Seattle."

Demyx nodded. "Visiting somebody?"

Zexion closed his book and regarded the blonde for a few moments. "I..." he sighed. "You could say that."

Demyx sat down on the opposite side of the couch and cocked his head to the side. "I'm guessing it's a bit personal?"

Zexion nodded.

"I wasn't trying to like, pry into your personal life or anything. I'm just curious is all." Demyx explained.

Zexion looked at Demyx, a thoughtful expression on his face.

_He's a random stranger I'll probably never see again. So telling him why I'm going to Seattle doesn't matter._

"I'm going to Seattle to break up with my boyfriend in person."

Demyx was speechless for a few moments. "Oh. I'm sorry. Why...if you don't mind me asking...Why are you going to break up with him?"

"We've just...grown apart. I've been away at college, and after a while, we just stopped talking as often." _Why am I telling him all of this?_

"Oh. What college?"

And just like that, the conversation turned to college and traveling and eventually, music. The two men talked for quite a long time before Zexion remembered his flight.

"What time is it?" he asked.

Demyx looked at a clock on the wall. "Oh shit." He looked at Zexion, worry etched into his face. "Your flight left like, an hour ago."

They sat there for a few minutes, just staring at each other.

And then Zexion began to laugh. Demyx just looked at him like he had gone insane, but the slate haired man couldn't stop. He laughed so hard he started to cry. After 15 minutes, he finally calmed down enough to explain to Demyx why he had the random laughing attack.

"It's just, this is the fourth time I've tried to go to Seattle. So, I find this very funny." he said, holding his sides, which hurt from him laughing so hard.

Demyx nodded. "I'm sorry that I distracted you so much that you missed your flight again."

Zexion shook his head. "It's alright." He sighed. "I guess I'll just have to resort to emailing Lexaus."

"Since it's pretty obvious that you don't live here, where did you come from?" Demyx suddenly asked.

"I'm from Twilight Town, New York. So now I guess I'll be stuck here in Illinois for a while." Zexion replied.

Demyx looked down at his lap, where he was nervously twiddling his thumbs. "Um, you can stay here if you like. So you don't have to pay for a hotel or anything."

Zexion smiled. "Really? You'd let me stay here even though I'm a total stranger?" he asked.

Demyx looked up, shocked. "You aren't a total stranger! I've known you for like, 7 hours!"

"Good point."

**A/N: This chapter is getting too long for my liking, so I'll just end it here.**

**Until next time! :D**

**Reviews would make me live a week longer.**

**And do you really want to not give someone a longer life?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I realized that both previous chapters were way shorter than I thought. Lame. I like long chapters. I guess I gotta try harder. I won't be updating for a few days (tops) because I haven't written the next chapter yet, and I'm at my dad's right now so I can't type it here because he'd get mad at me for being on the computer all the time, and if I didn't finish typing it, I don't have a flashdrive with me. So just hold tight.

* * *

**Zexion yawned quietly and layed his head on Demyx's shoulder. They were watching a movie at the blond male's house, but it was getting late and he was exhausted.

Hearing the yawn, Demyx smiled down at the top of the slate haired boy's head. "Getting sleepy?" he asked.

Zexion nodded, nuzzling into Demyx's shoulder.

_Wow he must be really tired. He isn't the type to show affection like this normally. _

"Then it's about time we get some rest." Demyx said, standing up slowly and stretching his arms. He held a hand out to Zexion, who took it instantly. Letting go of the slate haired boy's hand, Demyx turned and started to walk towards his bedroom. Suddenly a realisation hit.

_Fuck. I don't have a guest bedroom._

He couldn't just put Zexion on the couch, that was rude. Would he be okay with sleeping in Demyx's room while Demyx slept on the couch? Demyx turned and looked at the tired man standing behind him. "I...I don't have a guest bedroom. But if you're comfortable with it, you can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch."

Zexion blinked a few times before answering. "It's your room though. I'll sleep on the couch. No big deal."

Demyx was shocked. "You're the guest! There is no way you're sleeping on the couch."

"Ya' know, that movie we watched was really scary." Zexion said, completely changing the subject.

Demyx raised an eyebrow. He hadn't thought it was scary at all. "You think so?"

Zexion nodded. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep by myself. I'll have nightmares."

Demyx cocked his head to the side and stared at the other boy. They stood in silence, locked in each others' gaze for a few minutes before Demyx took Zexion's hand in his and pulled him into the bedroom.

x-x-X-x-x

Zexion had fallen asleep about 10 minutes after his head hit the pillow, but Demyx was still awake. He rolled over and looked at his new temporary room mate.

_Wow. He's so cute when he's asleep. He looks so peaceful._

Demyx smiled and raised a hand up tentively to stroke the other boy's hair gently. Zexion stirred, snuggling closer to Demyx. Once the sleeping boy had Demyx's arm in his grasp, he sighed contently and stopped moving.

Demyx fell asleep a little while later, his arm still in Zexion's grasp.

x-x-X-x-x

Zexion snuggled closer to the warmth, not wanting to open his eyes. He had managed to get Demyx to let him sleep in the same bed after scheming and acting like he was really sleepy.

Who knew the blond was so gullible.

He knew it had been wrong, and that it was probably really weird since technically he still had a boyfriend and they had just met yesterday, but Zexion felt a strong attraction to the guy. So he was going to enjoy the closeness while it lasted.

Opening his eyes the least amount he could manage to steal a glance at Demyx, he saw he was still asleep. Smiling, he nuzzled his face into the sleeping man's arm and fell asleep again. They didn't need to be anywhere anytime soon, so there was no harm.

x-x-X-x-x

Demyx felt Zexion nuzzle his face into his arm, and slowly opened his eyes to look at the other man. The slate haired male was almost ontop of him. Demyx chuckled. It was probably going to be awkward when they woke up, because they just met yesterday and Zexion had a boyfriend. _A boyfriend that he's going to break up with. _It still wasn't right. But he didn't really care. He already felt like he and Zexion would be really good together.

Zexion stirred again, but this time he opened his eyes and smiled up at Demyx. Demyx blushed. "Morning sleepyhead."

Zexion chuckled. "Good morning, Demyx." He covered his mouth, yawning.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Do you have tea?"

"Of course! But, that isn't breakfast. That's a drink."

"You can have a drink for breakfast, Demyx."

"No you can't!"

Zexion sighed. "Toast?"

Demyx nodded in triumph and lept of the bed, running to the kitchen to make Zexion toast.

Zexion rolled his eyes and slowly got up to follow. Standing up, he shivered. Why was it so cold in Demyx's house? He slowly looked down. He wasn't wearing any pants. _Where the hell did my pants go? _(A/N: Pants. Not underwear. He still has undies on. That would have been extremely awkward.)

Looking around him, he saw his jeans neatly folded on the foot of the bed. _That's weird. I really don't remember taking them off..._

Grabbing them and pulling them on, he walked into the kitchen where Demyx was waiting for the toaster to release it's bread prisoners.

"Um, Demyx...?"

Demyx looked up and smiled brightly. "Yeah?"

"Why...Why, uh." he sighed. "Why were my pants off and folded at the foot of the bed?" he asked, looking almost frightened.

Demyx looked shocked for a few moments before bursting out laughing. "You took them off in the middle of the night in your sleep, muttering something about me being a human furnace or something. So I folded them and put them there for you when you got up."

"You didn't see fit to tell me this before I got out of the bed?" Zexion replied, arching an eyebrow.

"I forgot!" Demyx said, flailing his arms around. He stopped flailing when he heard the toaster pop the bread back up, grabbing it and walking to the table and throwing it on a plate. Turning to the fridge, he pulled out a tub of butter and tossed it at the table as well.

Zexion rolled his eyes and sat at the table, grabbing a knife and buttering his toast.

He looked up at Demyx. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Demyx grinned and shook his head. "I got coffee."

"But that's the same thing as having tea for breakfast!" Zexion said, annoyed.

Demyx laughed. "You're too skinny to go without breakfast."

Zexion snorted. "I am not. You haven't seen me naked, you don't know what I look like."

There was a pause as what he just said sunk in to both of their brains.

Demyx burst out laughing. "Shut up! You know what I mean!" Zexion said, mentally hitting himself.

Demyx shook his head, wiping his eyes. "Stop it. You're killing me."

Zexion arched his eyebrow again. "Stop what?"

Demyx smiled softly. "Being so damn cute."

* * *

**A/N: I'm in a super good mood at the moment, because my other 2 fanfictions got reviews already, and they were all really positive. This one has no reviews as I type this. I'm kind of disappointed, since this is my favourite out of the 3. Oh well.** **Oh, and the "You haven't seen me naked, you don't know what I look like!" was a quote from my friend, because she was saying she was fat and when we said she wasn't, that's what she replied with.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. FOR ME. PLEASE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This was supposed to be a oneshot. But I have a feeling it's gonna be really long. So. Grr to me.**

Zexion sighed as he held down the backspace button on Demyx's laptop, watching as his 4th attempt at an email to Lexaeus disappeared, letter by letter. He had been trying to type what he wanted to tell Lexaeus, but he couldn't word it write. The man had been his only significant other in his life, so he didn't really know how to break up with someone. He also hadn't realized it would be so difficult.

Demyx walked up behind him and leaned over, putting his elbow on Zexion's shoulder. "Dude, you deleted that one too? Wasn't that like, your eighth try?"

"Fourth." was the only reply.

Demyx straightened up and looked at the slate haired man sitting at his computer desk. "Try typing how you feel, without worrying about Lexaeus' reaction. Because that's what it seems like you're worried about."

Zexion exhaled slowly and put his fingers back on the keyboard. "Okay. If you say so."

An hour later, Demyx strolled up to Zexion and placed a cup of hot chocolate next to his hand. "It's getting kind of cold, and you've been sitting here for like, 2 hours."

He cocked his head to the side, waiting for the other man to thank him.

No reply came.

Demyx poked his shoulder. The slate haired man mumbled something and turned his head. It seems Zexion had fallen asleep. Peering around him, he looked at the computer screen, reading what Zexion had typed to his future ex.

"Dear Lexaeus,

I know we've been together for a long time, and that I've never been with anyone except you, but I don't think the long distance relationship is working out. We rarely ever see each other, and we haven't even been calling as often. I think it would benefit both of us if we started seeing other people.

Sincerely, Zexion."

Demyx smiled. That was pretty good. He had expected him to type a lot more, though. Slowly, he reached around Zexion's sleeping form and lightly moved the mouse so the pointer was over the send button.

He clicked.

x-x-X-x-x

Zexion slowly opened his eyes and looked around, not knowing where he was until his gaze fell upon a sleeping blond. _How did I get to Demyx's bed? Last thing I remember is typing an email to Lexaeus..._

Wait a minute.

Zexion bolted upright and all but jumped off Demyx's bed. He ran to the laptop and powered it up. Tapping his fingers impatiently on the desk, he tried to remember what happened last night. Nothing past typing the email.

Logging into his email account, he saw he had a message from Lexaeus. Clicking on it, he read what he had typed. _Hm. I must have fallen asleep or something. I remember typing this, but not sending it. Which could only mean that someone else sent it for me._ He sighed. _Demyx._

Reading Lexaeus' reply, he blinked in surprise. Lexaeus said he felt the same way. _That was...Not what I expected. But oh well. I don't have to worry about it any longer._

He deleted the emails and logged off. He headed into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee since he was already awake. 15 minutes later, Demyx slowly walked in, stiffling a yawn with his hand. He smiled at the pot of coffee, and then at Zexion. "Mornin'." he said, pulling a cup out of the cabinet and pouring some coffee into it.

"Morning."

Demyx stopped stirring sugar and creamer into his coffee and turned to look at Zexion. Said man was leaning up against the counter staring straight ahead, sipping his coffee.

Cocking his head to the side, Demyx asked, "You alright?"

"Mhm."

A smile began to slowly make its way onto Zexion's face, hidden from Demyx by a thick curtain of slate hair. Demyx finished making his coffee and walked over to the computer desk, sitting down. "Check your email yet?"

"Yes."

Demyx sighed. "And?"

"He agrees."

"He _agrees_?"

Zexion looked over at Demyx in confusion. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"If I was him, I probably would have cried. And then I would have tried to persuade you that we're perfect for each other so you'd change your mind." Demyx replied, turning to face the computer screen. "I mean, what kind of person would just _agree_?"

Zexion blushed, think about what the blond said. "Interesting."

Demyx glanced at him. Seeing the blush dusting his cheeks, he smiled. "So, Zexion."

Zexion looked up and arched an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"When was the last time you had some fun?"

**A/N: This is the best cliff hange I could manage. I'm excited for the next chapter. You guys will love it. Also, to answer a few of the reviews I got:**

**Yes. They will be fucking eventually. Most likely. Just hang in there. xD**

**Reviews would be awesome, because I can't tell if you're reading this or liking it otherwise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so as I type this author's note, I have no idea how this chapter ends. But I know how it starts, which is good at least. Lets see where this goes, shall we?**

Zexion glared at the hot pink neon sign hanging on the brick building Demyx and he were standing in line to get into. Demyx had dragged him here, saying it was time for him to "have a little fun." By the look of the place, he concluded that by "a little fun", Demyx meant sex.

And Zexion was not pleased with his conclusion.

It wasn't that he didn't _like_ sex, he just wasn't "in the mood for love" at the moment, just having broken up with his boyfriend of almost 6 years. And he didn't ever go to places like the one he stood outside of. Ever.

But here he was, waiting in line to get into the club named "The Back Door." Zexion rolled his eyes at the obviousness of the name. He pulled at the hem of his shirt, attempting to get it to stay down. Demyx had dressed him against his will, so he was stuck wearing an almost skin tight black t-shirt that was a little too short, the tightest black skinny jeans he'd ever seen, and his ratty old black converse. Demyx also demanded that he put on black eyeliner.

He admitted to himself that he looked pretty attractive, but he still did not want to be there. But regardless of what his opinion was, Demyx still dragged him through the doors of the club, grinning like there was no tomorrow.

Zexion, giving up on trying to escape, decided to just follow Demyx. To his surprise, they walked through all the people on the dance floor towards the back of the club, towards two men he didn't know.

One of the men was tall and very skinny, but somehow still looked muscular. He had the brightest red hair Zexion had ever seen, and it was really long and spikey. His arm was around the other man, a short blond who looked too young to be in a place like this. His eyes were a very clear blue, and his hair was spiked up at the front.

Demyx smiled at them. "Axel," he said, pointing to the redhead, "This is Zexion. Zexion, Axel." Zexion nodded at him in greeting. "Roxas," Demyx said, now pointing to the short blond, "Zexion." Roxas and Zexion nodded at each other.

"Now. Are we gonna have fun, or just stand around?" he said, grabbing Zexion's hand and dragging him towards the dance floor.

He looked behind him at Axel and Roxas. Axel was smirking, and Roxas was giving him an apologetic look. He sighed. Might as well just get the night over with as fast as possible.

He snapped out of his thoughts when his chest collided with something, knocking the breath out of him. Looking up, he saw Demyx had turned around and stopped, causing them to crash into each other. After catching his breath, he opened his mouth to ask the blond why he had done that, but decided it would be no use, because the music in the club was so loud, he would have to scream in order for Demyx to hear him.

And Zexion did not scream.

So instead, he glared at Demyx and turned to leave. He planned on sitting in the car until Demyx was ready to leave. But as he began to storm off, Demyx grabbed his hand and whirled him around. Again, Zexion opened his mouth to tell Demyx off, but this time he was silenced by the look on the blond's face. He looked sheepish, and kind of sorry. Zexion arched an eyebrow.

Demyx sighed. Pulling on Zexion's arm once more, he walked back to Axel and Roxas, and mouthed something Zexion couldn't see to them, and then turned and walked towards the exit. Zexion followed, glad to leave, but not understanding why. He had thought Demyx wanted to have fun.

Once they got outside, Demyx turned to face him. "Where do you go for fun?" he demanded.

Zexion stared at him. He didn't want to say the library, because he knew Demyx would just get frustrated or make fun of him. So he said the next best thing.

"The park."

So, 15 minutes later, the two men were walking through the deserted park. Not one person was in sight, because it was so late at night. Zexion looked at Demyx from the corner of his eye. The blond looked utterly bored.

"You know, I was just going to wait in the car."

Demyx looked up in surprise. "The point of the night was for you to have fun. Waiting in a car for a few hours is not fun."

Zexion sighed. "I'm sorry Demyx, it's just...I don't really go to those types of places. Ever."

Demyx nodded. "I'm sort of glad."

Zexion looked up at him. "Glad?"

Demyx blushed and looked down at his feet. "Well, as awesome as that place is, you don't usually meet very nice people."

Zexion nodded. "Ah. I'm guessing that's why you pick up people at the airport?" he said, a rare grin appearing on his face.

Demyx laughed. "Exactly."

**A/N: Uber short chapter ;A; I will put much more thought into the next one, promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: FAST FORWARD ONE WEEK. Also, today I'm uploading two chapters at once, because their really short. So. You're welcome. xD

* * *

**

Zexion had been staying with Demyx for about a week, and he had just came to a shocking realization.

He was in love with Demyx.

He was completely bewildered by this. He had only know the man for a little over a week. But the night they walked in the park, he had fallen for him. Do people normally fall in love that quickly? He had known Lexaeus for a year before telling him he loved him. He just couldn't understand his feelings towards the blond.

Things had also been extremely awkward for him around Demyx since he realized he was in love with him. Zexion could hardly be in the same room for more than 15 minutes, and everytime Demyx smiled at him or touched him, he got all flustered and started stuttering.

And then there was the fact that Demyx probably didn't feel the same way.

He couldn't possibly love him back. They were complete opposites when it came to personality. Zexion loved reading, Demyx hated books. Demyx loved going to clubs and parties, Zexion loved staying home and reading. Zexion like to write poetry, Demyx could barely stand to write a grocery list.

It would never work out between them.

So, Zexion tried his hardest to ignore his feelings and get on with life. But it was difficult when he lived with the object of his desire. Especially when said object of desire was very touchy-feely. And followed him around like a stray dog.

"May I help you?" Zexion said, looking over at Demyx, who had been sitting next to him on the couch watching him read for the last hour.

"Nope." he replied.

Zexion sighed and closed his book. "Seriously Demyx. What is it."

"Nothing!"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "You've been watching me read for a whole hour. It was starting to get creepy."

Demyx chuckled. "Well..."

Zexion looked at him expectantly.

"It's just...Zexion?"

"Hm?"

"Do you...wanna go to a movie with me, or something?"

Demyx raised an eyebrow when Zexion's book fell from his hands and landed with a thud on the floor. Zexion just stared at him.

"I mean, if you don't wanna, that's totally fine." Demyx said, worried he'd freaked the slate haired man out.

Zexion nodded slowly. "Yes" he breathed.

"Awesome! How about...tomorrow night?" Demyx asked.

Zexion nodded in agreement before picking his book up off the floor and opening it to the page he was on. He started where he left off, a blush on his face. Demyx watched him read for another hour.

* * *

**A/N: OH GOD, SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER. But hey. Shut up. The next chapter is the date, so you guys will be happy, right? RIGHT?**

**Review or I will set your pets on fire! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright. Date night. I'm actually nervous about this chapter. What's gonna happen? -bites lip- Also, is it totally lame that I'm listening to Sanctuary from KH 2 right now, and that the next song is Riku's theme song while writing KH fanfiction? *shot*

* * *

**

Zexion shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He felt awkward, alone with Demyx in the dark theater. They were literally the only people in the entire theater. On a first date. Just his luck. He glanced up at the screen. They were watching Harry Potter 7, part 1. He wasn't really interested in stuff like this, so he hadn't been paying much attention to the movie. Instead, he had been staring down at his feet, or at Demyx.

He sighed finally, sitting back in his chair and trying to pay attention to the movie. He was doing pretty good, until he noticed Demyx place his up turned hand on the arm rest in between them out of the corner of his eye. That could only mean he wanted to hold hands, right? But what if he didn't and Zexion grabbed his hand? Zexion argued with himself for 20 minutes about it. Giving up on his rational side, he stared straight ahead and layed his hand on Demyx's. Blushing immediately, he tried to pull his hand back out of embarrassment, but Demyx curled his fingers, intertwining them with the slate haired man's.

They stayed like that the rest of the movie.

And until they got home.

Walking up to Demyx's house, Zexion burst out laughing. Demyx gave him a sideways look, eyebrows raised. "What's funny?"

Zexion shook his head. "It's just...we're doing this kind of backwards."

Demyx cocked his head, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Normally people go on first dates first, no move in first." Zexion explained, still chuckling.

Demyx smiled. "Good point. But, at least you can't say no if I ask to come in." he said, winking.

Zexion blushed. "It's your house."

Demyx grinned and opened the door, holding it open so Zexion before walking in and shutting it behind him.

Throwing himself down on the couch, Demyx looked up at Zexion. "Hey, Zexy?"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that. What?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked.

Zexion's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

Demyx shrugged and looked up at the ceiling. "I dunno. Just curious."

"Well...Yes. I do." he said, turning away from Demyx to hide the blush that had appeared on his face.

"Really? I never would have taken you as the type." he heard Demyx say.

Turning around, he glared at Demyx. "I'm not completely emotionless, you know."

"I know. Sometimes, I think deep down inside, you have feelings."

Zexion threw his coat at Demyx and stormed off to his bedroom.

Wait. Their bedroom.

He forgot they technically lived together.

So, he gave a frustrated groan when Demyx bounded into the room after him, laughing.

And then yelped like a dog that just had it's tail stepped on when Demyx suddenly tackled him to the bed.

_..._

And then Demyx laughed and rolled off of him. "You should have seen your face! And that yelp! Oh God, it was adorable."

"Shut up." Zexion said, throwing a pillow at the blond man's face.

Demyx smiled and crawled onto the bed, nuzzling his face into Zexion's arm. "It's getting late. We should go to sleep."

Zexion blushed and nodded. "Good idea."

After a moment's hesitation, Zexion shyly reached up and started to stroke Demyx's hair. He froze when he heard a giggle erupt from the man. "Zexy?" Demyx whispered.

"Um...yeah?" Zexion whispered back.

"I think I'm in love with you."

Zexion's breath hitched. "W-what?"

"I just thought I should tell you...That's okay if you don't feel the same way though." Demyx said, yawning.

_He loves me as well!_

"N-no Demyx, I...I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Was that a totally lame ending? I'm really worried about what you guys think about it, so please review. I know it's going kind of fast now, but hey. These two boys are meant for each other, okay?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay. So lots of stuff going on that you don't care about but I'm going to tell you anyway. I'm getting my hair cut like a boy tomorrow, yay! :D Um...having an awkward conversation with my best friend (whom I've never actually met in real life. Sad, right?) because I think I have a crush on him. I don't even know. Anyway, I'll shut up now.**

Zexion covered his hand with his mouth, stiffling a yawn. Looking over at Demyx, he gave a rare grin. There was no way he could get any less happy right now. Demyx had confessed his love last night, and there was nothing that could ruin his day because of it.

Hearing someone knocking on the front door, Zexion all but rolled out of bed, smoothed his hair down over his face, and went to answer it. He opened it without looking through the peep-hole to see who it was first.

"Demyx is still asl-" he trailed off, eyes widening as he realised who was standing outside the apartment.

Lexaeus.

"Lex? What are you doing here?"

"I was wrong."

"What? Wrong about what?"

"About us breaking up."

"..." Zexion couldn't form an intelligent response, instead he stood and gaped up at the other man.

Lexaeus sighed. "I'm trying to say I want you back, Zexion."

Zexion's eyes widened. "Lexaeus...I'm...I have..." he couldn't finish his sentence. Looking down at his feet, he sighed. "I am sorry, Lexaeus. I have a boyfriend."

Now it was Lexaeus' turn to widen his eyes. "What?"

Zexion nodded. "His name is Demyx. This is his apartment, actually..."

Right after he finished that sentence, said blonde bounced happily into the room in nothing but a pair of boxers. "Morning Zexy!" he said in a sing-song voice. "Who's that?"

"Demyx, this is...Lexaeus." Zexion whispered, looking at his feet once more.

Demyx stopped and turned to face the doorway, where Lexaeus was standing, looking more uncomfortable by the second.

"Oh. What are you doing here?" The tone of his voice made Zexion glance up in surprise. It had been cold, not at all like the usual cheerful Demyx. He was even more surprised to see the blonde man glaring at Lexaeus.

"I...I came to ask Zexion to come back to me." The tall man answered, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"Well, as you can probably tell, we're dating. So you're too late." and with those words, Demyx walked up to the door and shut it in Lexaeus' face.

Zexion arched an eyebrow at him. "What was that?"

"What?" Demyx asked innocently, his voice back to it's usual cheerfulness.

"That was borderline terrifying, Demyx."

"I don't like him."

"Really? I would have never guessed." Zexion said, rolling his eyes. "You didn't have to be rude, though."

Demyx pouted. "He was gonna try and steal you away from me."

Zexion sighed. "Technically you stole me away from him."

Demyx giggled and winked. "I didn't steal you, you came willingly."

**A/N: MUAHAHAH SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT. Suggit.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's been WAY too long since I even thought about this fic. I'm REALLY sorry guys, I don't even have a legit excuse. I am a failure. v_v But I'll get this damn thing finished, okay? :D Don't kill me! :P Also, many MANY thanks too ObesessiveShikaTemaFan (a.k.a Cassidy and the person whose name was "SexyZexiReturnsWithBananas" you guys gave me the will to continue this. Enjoy~**

Zexion sighed as he walked through the front door, throwing his coat in the direction of the coat rack before collapsing onto the couch. After a few moments of silence, he sighed louder. Getting no response, he lifted his head. "Demyx?" he called.

A crash coming from the kitchen was all he heard. Rolling his eyes, he made his way through the living room and into the kitchen. Demyx was sitting on the floor, covered in pasta. He grinned up at Zexion. "Um...I was making dinner?"

Zexion shook his head, mystified. "Since when do _you _cook?"

"Since my lover's ex came over." Demyx said, scraping pasta out of his hair. Zexion cocked his head to the side. "Lex isn't a threat, Dem. I love you, not him."

Demyx grinned. "I know, but I still want you to know just how much I love you!"

'What are you up too Demyx...' the slate haired man thought.

xXxXxXx

Zexion opened one eye and glared at Demyx from his place on their bed. Demyx saw him and rolled his eyes. "I said I was sorry!"

Zexion glared harder. "I'm afraid I'm still not going to forgive you."

The blonde groaned. "What can I do to make you accept my apology?"

"You can email Lexy and apologise to him first." Zexion saw Demyx's wince from the corner of his eye. He knew it was a low blow, calling his ex boyfriend by his nick name in the middle of an argument, but if it was what it took to get Demyx too apologise, then he'd do it.

Demyx gave him a hurt look, and shuffled out into the livingroom to begin typing his apology email. All he had done was slam a door in the guy's face and then a few days later email him, telling him to pretty please not try to "win Zexion back" again.

Like Zexion was some sort of prize.

The older man sighed, following his boyfriend into the room. Too show Demyx that he wasn't that upset about the situation, he decided to show some rare affection. So he walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, nuzzling his face into his neck.

Zexion swore he could _feel_ the happiness radiate off of Demyx.

Taking this opportunity, he looked over Demyx's shoulder at the computer screen to read what he wrote so far.

It read:

"**Dear Lexaeus,**

**I'm really really really really really really really really really REALLY sorry. **

**Sincerely, Demyx."**

Zexion laughed and rolled his eyes. "Ten "really's" Demyx? Is that really necessary?"

"Yes, yes it is."

Zexion just stood up and shook his head. "Go get dressed. We're going out."

"Where? Why?"

"Demyx. Shut up and go dress nice."

"...Yes sir!" Demyx replied, saluting Zexion before running to their bedroom.

"God, he is adorable." Zexion thought.

**A/N: Okay, I know the chapter is really short, but I suck at writing lengthy shit. But if it makes you feel any better, I'm starting on the next chapter RIGHT AWAY. Keep reading, keep reviewing, and don't eat your siblings.**

**I love you guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

Demyx looked around the restaurant again in awe. The place was huge, and very expensive. Giant crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, every table covered by a white silk tablecloth. The food was amazing, the service amazing, everything was amazing.

But why had Zexion randomly wanted to eat here? Demyx scrutinized the man in question carefully. He looked happy. Well, happy for Zexion. People only came to this kind of place for special occasions. But, it wasn't his birthday, and it wasn't Zexion's birthday, and they hadn't been together long enough for an anniversary.

"Demyx, calm down and eat your salmon."

Demyx looked up at his partner, startled. "What do you mean? I'm totally calm right now. Chill, even."

Zexion rolled his eyes. "You're freaking out."

"Am not!"

Zexion sighed. "You are. But why?"

Demyx looked down at his lap, and then back up to meet Zexion's gaze. "Well...Usually when people go to a place like this, it's for a special occasion of some sort. So I was just kinda wondering what the occasion was."

To his surprise, Zexion grinned. "You'll see."

And that was all that was said about it until dinner was finished.

Zexion payed the check, having smacked Demyx's hand away from it so hard, the blonde whined he had broke it. "Are you gonna tell me what's so special about today yet?" he asked, rubbing his hand.

Zexion smiled at him. "There's something about this place you failed to notice when we came in."

Demyx cocked his head to the side. "Yeah? And what's that?"

"It's also a hotel."

"..."

"A certain _kind_ of hotel, Demyx."

"Oh. Oh!" Demyx slowly grinned, before grabbing Zexion's hand and heading towards the exit. "Room number?"

"O-one hundred and twelve!" the slate haired man managed to get out.

Demyx looked back and laughed before reaching the staircase and bounding up it three steps at a time, still holding on to Zexion's hand.

"Why aren't we taking the elevator?" Zexion yelped.

"Because I've been waiting way too long for this!" Demyx replied.

They finally got to the room. Zexion handed the blonde male the keycard, and he fumbled with it for a few seconds before sliding it in. At the sound of the beep that signaled the door unlocking, they both let go of the breath they didn't know they had been holding.

Demyx turned and locked eyes with Zexion. "You sure you're ready for this?" he said, smiling.

"I've been ready since I first met you, Demyx."

**A/N: So I imagine most of you are all clawing at your computers in anger at the shortness of this chapter. Because of the shortness of the chapter. And the end kind of bugs me. It seems too cheesy. But the next (and probably last) chapter is going to be all smut. The entire thing. And ObesessiveShikaTemaFan your reviews just make my entire life. 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I really fucking need to write a Dark Link/ Link fic. How many of you would read it? Or are none of you Zelda fans :/**

**xD Anyway, don't be angry. Pretty please don't be. But I decided that since I've only written one lemon in my entire life, I would just skip it and write the beginning of it and then the next day. But, if eventually I get good at writing lemon, I'll come back and put it in. But it's still a good chapter. I think. :3**

Demyx all but threw the hotel room door open and grabbed Zexion around the waist, pulling him in. Both of them giggling madly, they tumbled into the floor in a heap of tangled limbs. Zexion held his breath as Demyx kissed and sucked on the sensitive skin around his collarbone.

"Why do you always wear so much clothing?" Demyx said, pulling his boyfriend's shirt over his head. Zexion rolled his eyes before giving a small yelp. "You're messing up my hair!" he said, smoothing his fringe back down over his eye.

Demyx laughed loudly. "I'm about to fuck you so hard you won't walk for days, and you're worried about your _hair_?"

Zexion blushed a deep red. "Well, it's a good thing I booked this hotel for the entire weekend." he said, grinning sheepishly at the look Demyx gave him.

That is, until said blonde took him off guard and tackled him, pinning him to the floor.

All the air was knocked from his lungs, so the slate haired man couldn't say anything. Which was why instead of yelling when he was suddenly lifted up off the floor by a pair of strong tan arms, he just kicked and flailed around.

"For someone who seemed afwully eager to do this, you sure don't like being manhandled."

Zexion glared up at Demyx from the bed he had been dropped on. "It makes me feel like a child."

"Oh, you are definitely not a kid." Demyx said, looking Zexion's body up and down in a very delibrate way.

"Demyx stop oogling at me you pervert!" Zexion replied throwing a pillow at his face, which he caught with ease.

Walking up to the bed, Demyx grinned. "Don't pretend you don't love the attention." he purred.

The taller male bent over and hooked his fingers in the waistband of Zexion's pants and pulled down. The slate haired man leaned back to make it easier to get them off. He kicked them off of his ankles and then scooted back to make room for Demyx.

Said blonde grinned and crawled towards Zexion in a seductive manner. Zexion's breath hitched. "You still sure you wanna do this right now?" Demyx asked when he was as close as he could get to Zexion without actually touching him.

"Oh God, yes." Zexion breathed.

Demyx didn't need anymore permission than that.

xXxXxXx

"They called the hotel manager on you guys? Oh God that is so priceless!" Axel said before kneeling over laughing hysterically. Zexion simply glared at him while Demyx was trying to kick him to shut him up.

Which just ended up with Demyx falling on his ass, which made Axel laugh even harder.

"Well, it's not out fault we're...vocal." Demyx said, a blush starting to form on his cheeks.

"Demyx!" Zexion groaned. He didn't know why the blonde had even told Axel in the first place.

During their night in the hotel room, one of the guests near them had called and complained to the hotel about the noise disturbance. Which ended up in a embarrassed hotel manager and a flustered Zexion. Other than that, the night had gone pretty smoothly.

"I gotta tell Roxy."

Zexion and Demyx looked at each other, then at Axel, then at Axel's phone, which was on the coffee table directly between all three of them. "No!" Demyx and Zexion shouted at the same time, before all three boys dived for it.

**A/N: *nervous laugh* Erm...somewhat humorous ending makes up for no lemon, right? RIGHT?**

**DON'T HURT ME D':**


End file.
